Protector
by Scorpionfanforever
Summary: Walter agrees to watch Ralph for Paige. But, while he is watching Ralph something goes wrong... (Waige and Quintis moments will happen) Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CBS
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It was midnight, Walter was sitting in the garage and tapping his pencil on the desk, as Ralph sleeps soundly. Walter has been working on an old project for over 2 hours, after Ralph went to bed after their fun night. Paige was hanging out with some old friends, so she asked Walter to watch Ralph for her. Well, he volunteered.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Walter and Ralph jumped up at the same time. They both looked down to see a rock on the table. Ralph slowly gets up from the couch and walks over to Walter. Walter grabs his hand and puts Ralph behind him. "Ralph, when I count to 3 I want you to run, grab my phone, and hide until I say to come out ok," Walter said.

Ralph looked at his father figure, "W…Why?"

"1."

"2."

Suddenly a person hopped out of the window with a knife, "3!" Ralph suddenly grabs Walter's phone and sprints to the back of the garage. He hid behind a cart with Happy's tools, and peaked to see what his mentor was doing. His eyes widened at what he saw, he grabbed Walter's phone and started to record what he saw.

Walter tackled the bad guy to the ground and they were throwing punches at each other. The man rolled on top of Walter, pinned him to the ground and started to punch him. Suddenly, he grabbed his knife and stabbed Walter hard in the arm. Walter screamed in pain.

The man got off of Walter and headed towards Ralph. Ralph slowly walked backwards. "Boss will be proud to see me when I bring him his bait," The man wickedly smiled, as he got his knife ready to strike. Ralph scared to death felt his back hit Walter's car, still recording what was happing.

The man raised his weapon ready to strike. Suddenly, Walter tackles the guy to the ground, and started to swing. "Ralph Run," yelled Walter.

Ralph ran into Walter's car and locked the doors. And Heard Walter and the bad guy wrestling.

 _ **BANG!**_

Ralph looked out the window so the phone could see the bad guy was pinned to the wall and Walter kept him there. The man punched Walter hard above his eye. Walter stumbled backwards with his hand over his right side of his face, groaning.

"Ha weakling," the man said.

Walter suddenly looked up.

Blood was all over the right side of his face. Walter tackles him to the ground and was punching. The man tried to get out of his grip. He pushed Walter off of him and scrambled up, seeing Walter was having trouble getting up, he rushed to the car to see Ralph looking at him.

"Boss will be happy." He smiled wickedly.

Ralph slowly moved away from the door.

"There is nowhere to ru..."

 _ **BANG!**_

The man falls to the ground. Right behind him was Walter with a piece of medal. Walter then, bends down to see if the man was still alive.

"Still has a pulse," Walter muttered.

"What are we going to do," Ralph questioned from inside the car as, he stopped the video.

"We can't stay here, he will wake up in about 10 min," Walter answered.

"Where are we going to go?"

Walter smiled and said "I know a place."

Walter gets up and grabs his backpack and fills it with some food, bottled water, and his laptop. He grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and wrote something down. He then headed to the car.

Ralph unlocked the door for Walter.

Walter, gets in the car, starts it, and leaves the garage.

"Walter?" Ralph turned his head toward Walter.

"Hmm?" Walter did not turn to look at Ralph.

"What... What did you put on the note?"

"A code only Cabe knows," Walter takes a quick glance at Ralph. "Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering how the team will find us," Ralph turned and looked out the window. Walter turned the right blinker on. Ralph turned and looked at Walter again. He looked down at Walter's arm and let out a small gasp.

"Walter?" Ralph sounded concurred.

Walter suddenly looked at Ralph, "Everything ok buddy?"

"Yo... Your ar... arm looks really... Bad." Ralph softly touched Walter's wound. Walter winced in pain and let out a quite groan. Ralph instantly removed his hand.

"Sorry!"

"It's...ok, Walter mumbled in pain.

"We need to treat your arm,or it will hurt more. We also need to clean the wound on your face too." Walter looked at Ralph and turned away to focus on the road.

"Ralph, I... I am fine."

"Usually, when you say that, you're not," Ralph said still looking at Walter's arm. It was swollen and bloody. Walter sighed, it sounded like he was in pain.

"Ok, ok I get your point but what am I supposed to do. Right now I need us to get to safety..." Walter paused then added "...When we get there you can check my wound, "Deal?"

"Deal." Ralph smiled. He was glad Walter agreed for his wound to be looked at. He was usually stubborn about that type of stuff.

"Ralph, you should get some sleep," Walter suggested.

"I am not tired." Walter knew Ralph was lying but decided not to force him.

"Okay," Walter mumbled so Ralph could not hear his pain.

Instantly Ralph heard Walter's pain. He was getting worried. Really worried. He wanted to help Walter but, he had to wait. Ralph slowly started to close his eyes. As Walter pulled over and stopped the car. Ralph opened his eyes, "Why did we stop?"

"Well, we don't want to have the men track down us by using my license plate... So we are going to walk the rest of the way." Walter looked at Ralph and added, you can ride on my back and sleep if you want."

Ralph's eyes were very sleepy, but Ralph was afraid about Walter. "What about your injuries?"

Walter sighed, "Well, I said you can treat my injuries when we get there...So you can treat them here then we can head out."

Ralph smiled, "Ok." Instantly Ralph crawled over the console into the backseat to grab what he needed. Then, he crawled back over it and sat in the passenger seat.

"Put your arm on the console." Walter did what he was told. Ralph started to clean Walter's arm. Walter flinched with pain. Ralph finished cleaning the wound and found the cut. It was deep, really deep. "You need stitches Walter, one thing I don't know how to do. So you have to wait for Toby." Ralph looked at Walter and added, " I will rap it for now." Walter nodded. Ralph grabbed the athletic tape and rapped it around Walter's arm.

When Ralph was done he told Walter to turn towards him so he can clean up Walter's face. As Walter turned around Ralph grabbed the stuff he needed. Ralph started to clean Walter's face.

"I guess you learned this by Toby?" Walter watched Ralph observe Toby before.

"Ya," Ralph kept his focus on Walter's face. "I watch him do this type of stuff sometimes." Ralph finally finished cleaning Walter's face to find nothing but a bruise on his forehead and a black eye. Ralph told Walter what his injuries were and put some medicine on Walter's head so it won't swell and hurt. "Well, I am all done for now let's head out," Ralph said with a yawn.

"Alright let's do this." They got out of Walter's car and grabbed Walter's backpack. "Ralph get on my back, so you can sleep." Ralph did not argue with that. Walter crouched down and Ralph climbed onto Walter's back. Walter got up making sure Ralph was holding on tight. After that, Walter headed his way toward the spot.

Ralph fell asleep instantly on Walter's back. Walter made sure not to wake up Ralph as he slept soundly. About 1 hour later they made it. When Walter climbed the last hill he stopped in his tracks. He smiled as he remembered how him and Cabe made the shelter right in front of him. The shelter was still strongly intact. It was made of wood with one window, but it was on the roof. Walter walked up to the door and found the hidden key and unlocked the door. When he walked in, Ralph stirred awake.

"Where are we?"

Walter smiled "This place, is our hiding place. Cabe and I built it ourselves."

"Oh cool," Ralph got down from Walter's back and walked around. There was a kitchen with a stove, a refrigerator, a microwave, a sink, and cabinets. In the living room, there was a wood fireplace, two couches, a recliner, and a bookshelf filled with books. Next to the living room was a dining room with a table and 7 chairs around it. Then there were two bedrooms. The first one had a dresser, a bed with a black comforter, two pillows, a night stand on both sides, a desk, and a small closet. The other bed room was the same but did not have a desk.

Ralph walked back to Walter who was putting away the stuff he brought. "This place is amazing!" Ralph yawned, " You guys built this?"

Walter looked up at Ralph and smiled, "Ya, it took forever but it came out amazing." Ralph yawned again. "Buddy, you need to get some rest. It is about 2 am." Ralph nodded, so Walter led him to The 1st bedroom and tucked in Ralph.

"Walter?"

"Ya buddy?" Walter stopped what he was doing to listen.

"Can you...stay wi...with me?"

Walter was shocked but knew the boy was scared. Walter smiled, "Sure buddy."

Ralph started to smile, "Thanks." Walter climbed into the bed and down next to Ralph. Ralph leaned against Walter's chest and fell asleep. Walter starred at the ceiling, as the boy slept. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked the First chapter! I am not sure how long this Fic will be yet… If you have any request let me know!

Copyright 2016 by: Scorpionfanforever


	2. Chapter 2

It was 5:30 as Paige walked into the garage to find a worried team.

"What's going on, why did you call me so early." Paige demanded.

"Walter and Ralph are missing, no contact, only blood," Toby said. Paige gasped and started to tear up.

"But we did find a note," Sylvester added as he handed it to Paige.

"What does _**C.W**_ mean?"

"No idea," Happy walked in from the back of the garage. "But, something happened here." She carried a piece of medal. "This was on my desk but, I found it on the back with blood."

Cabe suddenly walked in, "What is going on, why was I called so early!?"

"Walter and Ralph are missing, we found blood in the back, Walt's car is missing, his laptop is gone, and a note," Happy told Cabe. Paige handed him the note.

Cabe read the note and froze. Toby caught the strange behavior, "Cabe what is it?"

"Get in the car."

"Cabe, what is it," Toby questioned again.

"Just get in the car!" Cabe marched out of the garage. Toby shrugged and grabbed his equipment. Happy followed, then Sylvester, finally Paige followed. When everyone got in the van. Cabe turned on the car and drove away.

"Cabe, what do you know!" Paige demanded.

Cabe sighed, "C.W, we made up the codename for protection and promised to only use the code and safe house in dangerous situations."

A few minutes of silence filled the air. Sylvester was the first to speak. "How long ago did you guys make the code?"

Cabe sighed, "When Walter was 16 years old before the incident, we built a shelter and a code... S... So if something happened we could hide..."

"Wow, you guys built...built a shelter," Sylvester was amazed.

"Yes, Sly we did…" Cabe started to laugh, "it was a fun time too."

Paige looked at Cabe and smiled, she loved hearing stories of Cabe and Walter's adventures. "I bet you had fun." Paige placed her hand on Cabe's shoulder. Toby noticed Cabe was acting upset.

"Something else is bothering you Cabe, what is it?" Toby crossed his arms and taped his foot on floor.

Cabe's eyes started to water. He sighed, "Walter and Ralph could be in danger..." Paige looked at Cabe, she started to worry for the two. Cabe suddenly stopped the car.

Toby yelled, "What are you doing!"

"That is Walter's car," Cabe said as he started to unbuckle his seatbelt. He then hopped out of the car and walked to Walter's car. The rest of the team did the same.

When they got to the car, no Ralph or Walter only blood on the console. Cabe looked out in the distance, "Walter must have stopped here so no one can find them. We should do the same, so grab your belongings and let's head to the hideout!" Everyone did what they were told and headed out.

1 hour later, they stood on a hill and looked down at the safe house. Cabe was smiling so wide, "I can't believe it is still up." With the team in awe they walked to the safe house. When they got there, Cabe grabbed the key and opened the door to find Ralph grabbing some water bottle out of the fridge.

"RALPH!" Paige ran to her son and unbraced him in a hug. Ralph hugged her back and was smiling. Paige let go of him and put her hands on his shoulders, "Are you ok?"

Ralph's smile faded, "I am ok mom, but I would not say the same for Walter..."

"Where is he," Cabe asked. He was worried about Walter; he was like a son.

Ralph looked at Cabe, then back at his mom. "Follow me." The team followed the boy to a bedroom door. Ralph open the door and the team walked over to the bed to see a hurt Walter sleeping in pain. Ralph slowly shook Walter awake, "Walter, your plan worked." Walter opened his eyes to see the team looking worried. He started to get up the stopped and started to groan in deep pain.

Toby rushed over to him, "Walt lay down." Walter did what he was told, Toby unwrapped the bandage to his arm. He saw the wound and instantly knew what to do. "Happy, grab me my thread and needle." Happy did what she was told and handed it to him. "Paige, Ralph, I need you guys to distract Walter."

Paige walked to the other side where Ralph was. She saw him holding Walter's hand telling him it was going to be ok. Paige ruffled her son's hair as she was looking at Walter. He was in pain, a lot of pain. "Almost done Walt," Toby said while working. Paige looked at Toby then back at Walter. She loved him so much, she almost felt his pain. They looked into each other's eyes and lost track of time.

"Done." Toby said 5 minutes Later as he wrapped his stitched arm. And started to check out his wound on his face. Sylvester watched and almost threw up. Cabe stood in silence, and Happy watched Toby as he worked. Paige looked at Walter's eyes, and saw the pain in them. Ralph was still holding his hand. A tear fell on Paige's cheek, as Walter groaned in pain.

"Alright Walter, I am done ok. Take some Advil or Aleve to stop the pain. I also want you to rest too, ok," Toby instructed.

"I will keep an eye on him, Toby." Everyone turned to Paige she added, "if you want me too."

Toby grinned, "Sure."

Paige smiled and turned towards Ralph, "You need some rest baby." She could tell her son did not get enough sleep last night.

"I think we all are tired, from waking up early," Happy mumbled. Toby and Sylvester nodded in agreement.

"Come on, I will show you guys where you can sleep," Cabe offered. They nodded and followed Cabe to get some rest.

It was just Paige and Walter in silence. Walter was the first to speak, "I am sorry."

Paige was shocked, "Why?"

"I probably scared you..." Walter sighed, "that… I left no sign that...that Ralph was ok…"

Paige smiled and crawled onto the bed, right next to Walter. "I was scared, but I knew you would keep him safe."

Walter's eyes looked away from hers and stared at the wall. "I know…" He turned his gaze back on her. "But... I scared you."

Paige smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Get some sleep." Walter froze as Paige placed her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his torso. Surprising Paige, He put his arm around her waist and closed his eyes as she snuggled closer. They both fell asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Paige woke up to find a sleeping Walter. She couldn't help but smile, his arm rapped around her waist and he held her close. Her head went up and down as he breathed.

Walter opened his eyes and saw Paige. He pulled Paige in closer to him. Paige turned around, "Hey sleepy head." She giggled.

Walter smiled, "Hey, how did you sleep?"

Paige snuggled in closer, "Amazing, how about you."

"The best sleep I had in weeks."

Paige smiled and turned her head back on his chest, "How are you feeling?"

Walter sighed, "Not the best but, the medicine makes it better."

"Good."

"Paige?"

Paige turned around to give Walter her undivided attention, "Hm?"

"I love you."

Paige couldn't help but smile, "I love you too Walter." She turned her head back towards the wall and closed her eyes. "I love you too," she repeated quietly.

Walter smiled and pulled Paige in closer. She loved him. She loved him! Toby was right she did love him. Walter placed his lips against her head and kissed her. As he laid his head back down, he closed his eyes, and sleep over came him once again.

Paige was about to fall asleep but she heard the door creak open. She opened her eyes to find Toby at the door way. He grinned, "aww someone is cozy."

Paige rolled her eyes and whispered, "What do you want Toby?"

He opened the door a little more to show Ralph standing next to him, "Ralph wanted to check on Walter, I told him that he was probably ok..." Ralph walked over to his mom and got on the bed. "But he wanted to see himself." Toby smiled as Ralph crawled next to his mom and closed his eyes. "I will leave you guys to yourselves."

Toby closed the door and softly yelled loud enough for Paige to hear, "Happy, you need to give me 10 dollars!"

Paige could slightly hear Happy, "Fine."

Paige smiled and softly laughed. She felt Ralph lean his head on her side. She closed her eyes, she loved how right there they were like family... They were a family. She felt Walter's arm slightly pull her in tighter, her smile got wider. He loves her. He loves her. She heard Ralph whisper, "Mom?"

"Ya baby?"

"Is Walter going to be ok?"

Paige was stunned by the question, "I...think so."

"Good." Ralph slowly got up and started to walk away.

"Ralph, where are you going?

Ralph turned around to face his mom, "I am hungry, it's 2 o'clock." He then turned around and left.

Paige just realized how hungry she was. Walter must be hungry too. She took her head off of Walter's chest and kissed his cheek. Walter opened his eyes instantly and he smiled. Paige smiled back, "It's noon, you hungry?"

Walter patted his stomach with his good arm, "Starving."

Paige started to laugh, "Good." She got of the bed. She walked to the door and opened it. Walter hopped out of bed and followed her to the kitchen.

When they got into the kitchen, they found Cabe making quesadillas for everyone. "Hey, want a quesadilla?"

Walter smiled, "Sure, thanks Cabe."

"Yes please," Paige said as she walked over to Ralph who was eating his meal.

Ralph looked up at Walter, "How are you feeling Walter?"

Walter turned around to face Ralph, "I am feeling ok, the medicine takes away some of the pain." Ralph nodded. Walter walked over to Ralph and rubbed his head, Ralph smiled. Walter pulled up a chair next to Paige and sat down. When he sat down, her hand founded his and they conjoined them together. Paige glanced at Walter with smile and turned towards Ralph, "How are you feeling baby?"

Ralph put down his food and looked towards his mom, "To be honest scared."

Paige wasn't surprised at his answer, "Well..." She didn't want to worry her son more.

She opened her mouth to say something but Walter was too quick, "Everything will be alright now buddy.." Walter looked around at the team who was paying attention to them. "You have a whole team here that won't let anything happen to you, ok?" Walter looked at Paige who was smiling and mouthed a thank you.

Ralph faked a smile, "I guess you're right." Ralph grabbed his unfinished quesadilla and took a small bite.

Cabe walked over and gave Paige and Walter their quesadilla, "Walter, Ralph what happened at the garage?"

Walter sighed and put down his food, "Ralph was asleep, while I did some work.." Walter looked at Ralph then back at Cabe, "...and when I finished, I...I started to think what to do next..." Walter looked down, "Then, we heard a bang... Ralph jumped up instantly..." Walter looked back up, "And I told Ralph to run, and as soon as the person dropped through into the window Ralph sprinted into the back.." Walter turned his head towards Ralph to see him with teary eyes, "Straight away I tackled the man down to the ground and we wrestled...and then he pinned me to the ground and got stabbed in the arm... He walked over to Ralph and I tackled him again telling Ralph to run...,"Walter sighed. "Ralph ran into my car, and locked the doors. I was fighting, and fighting when I finally pinned him against the wall... He hit me straight in the face and I stumbled backwards..." Walter stopped and nodded to Ralph.

"Walter landed on the ground and the man walked up to the car he kept saying boss will be happy..." Ralph looked at Cabe, "Before he could try and break Walter's window, Walter hit him in the back of his head... And then we drove here." Ralph turned towards Walter who was looking down at the ground, "But.. I was protected..." He smiled at Walter, who looked up at him as he said, "...and I only got a scratch." He pointed to his arm, "While I was running I scraped my arm."

Everyone started to laugh, Ralph joined in, "I am glad you didn't get more hurt kid." Cabe smiled at Ralph and turned around to finish cooking his food.

Toby got up and threw away his paper plate, "Ok, let's go find the idiot who tried to hurt Walt and Ralph!" He turned towards Walter, "Did u get a good look at his face?"

Walter took a bite out of his food and shook his head as he swallowed the food, "No..." Walter put down his food, "He was wearing a mask."

Sly gasped, "Guys look at this..." Sly turned his laptop around to show footage of two men fighting. Walter froze as he saw who was on the screen. It was him and the man fighting. Everyone grew silent, as they watched the leader of scorpion wrestle the man. On the screen you could see the man getting off of Walter, who was holding his arm screaming in pain. Paige gasped and put her hand over her mouth as Walter got up and chased the man to the ground. When the video ended, everyone was silent. Paige moved her hand to Walter's shoulder, Walter's head was down so he could not watch the horrible video. Ralph hid his head into Walter's shoulder, Toby's jaw was opened wide, Sly looked like he was going to pass out, Happy stood with no expression at all, and Cabe looked at Walter.

Cabe walked over to Walter and put his hand on his other shoulder, "You did your best son." Walter gave a quick glance at him then looked back down.

Paige rubbed Walter's shoulder, "Cabe is right.." Walter looked up at her, "You did your best to protect Ralph and...and he is right next to you safe and sound." Paige gave Walter a small smile and turned towards Ralph, who was asleep against Walter. She looked up at Walter, whose gaze was on the sleeping boy.

Paige still smiling, got up to take Ralph to bed. Walter put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, "I will take him." Without hesitation he picked up Ralph and walked over to the 1st bedroom. He placed him in the bed and tucked him in. He couldn't help but smile. He protected the best thing that has ever happened to him, meeting Paige and Ralph. He felt a hand on both of his shoulders. He tilt his head back to see a smiling Paige.

"You might want to help the team find the man who tried to hurt Ralph." Walter nodded, he ruffled Ralph's hair and got up and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter of Protector! I wrote about 4 chapters of this story so that is why I have been posting the chapters quicker than usual... But after chapter 4 or 5 It will take a little longer for me to post the chapters... Let me know if you have any request for the following chapters :)


	4. Chapter 4

Walter walked into the kitchen to find the team on the laptop trying to spot out the guy.

"There is the car," Sylvester pointed at the screen.

Happy started to write on a piece of paper, "License number 5420T70."

" I will check to see who owns the car." Everyone looked up to see Walter, grabbing his surface and looking up the license plate.

Toby walked over to Walter, "Walt, we can do this... You go rest."

Walter looked up at Toby, "I'm fine."

Toby rolled his eyes, "Ya right. Usually when you say that you're not fine."

"I'm fine," Walter insisted. "I'm not tired any way," that was a lie. Walter was exhausted but he need to find the man who almost hurt Ralph.

Toby raised an eyebrow, "Ok…"

Walter looked down as Toby walked away. He was going to find the man, "John Baker, 34 years old."

"I'll look him up," Sly said as he typed away. "Found something!" Walter walked over to join the team. "Looks like he is on the FBI most wanted list," Sylvester said as he frowned.

Toby shook his head, "For?"

Sylvester froze and looked up with wide eyes.

"What is it sly?" Toby sighed.

Sylvester gulped, "Murder." Everyone went silent in the room, as Paige walked in to put away her cup.

"Why did it get so quiet in here?"

Happy looked up at Paige, "The man after Ralph, is on the FBI most wanted list, for..." Happy's voice when to a mumble, "Murder..."

Paige put down her cup and stared at Happy in silence, "For what?"

Toby looked at Walter, who was frozen, then looked at the ground, "She said Murder."

Paige gasped, "Mu… Mu… Murder."

Once again everyone was silent.

Cabe shook his head in disbelief, "That is impossible! Why was he not arrested for attacking Walter and Ralph, if he was on the watch list? He should have been on house arrest!"

Toby turned his head towards Cabe, "That's easy, either someone hacked the watch list or someone helped him from the FBI."

Sly nodded, "Those are the only ways."

Happy looked at Walter, he was frozen still and staring at the computer. Happy walked over and patted Walter's right shoulder. Walter glanced at her, she smiled at him. "Don't worry Walt." Walter looked at the ground, "You have a team to help you."

Walter looked up and faked a smile, "I know and I..I am glad to have a team to help me."

Happy gave Walter a small smile, and walked over to Toby. "Ok, so let's find out where the car is going."

Everyone walked over to the computer. "Ok the car is heading north onto I-5," Walter said while pointing at the car. The car went onto the I-5 ramp and speeded up to get on the freeway.

"Looks like he is in a hurry," Toby cocked his head. The car was speeding up still.

"Going about 100 miles per hour." Sylvester said as he wrote down on a piece of paper.

8 hours later, everyone stopped Work and went to bed. Toby and Happy went to bed on the couches Sylvester fell asleep on a blow up mattress, Cabe passed out on the recliner, Paige went to bed with Ralph, and Walter was dead asleep on the bed in the other bedroom.

Paige was wide awake next to her sleeping boy. Her mind was on Walter. _**"What is he doing? Is he asleep?"**_ She finally got up to check on her second favorite genius. She grabbed her phone and exited out of the room. She turned her phone's flash light on and walked through the hallway. She walked past entrance of the hallway and saw the team asleep. She couldn't help but stop and smile, she loved the team they were her family. She finally reached the bedroom door. She slowly opened it and whispered, "Walter? You up?"

She saw Walter dead asleep on his left side. She smiled as she closed the door behind her. She slowly walked over to Walter, who was snoring softly.

She kneeled in front of Walter and ran her left fingers through his hair. She placed her right hand on his right arm. Walter slowly opened his eyes and smiled with a yawn.

"Hey…" He said softly in a tiered tone, "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came to check on you," Paige softly smiled and placed a soft kiss on Walter's head.

Walter slowly closed his eyes, he was so exhausted, "How is Ralph doing?"

Paige softly chuckled, "He is out like a light."

Walter smiled with his eyes closed. He yawned, "Good."

"Do you want some water?" Paige realized that his voice sounded raspy.

"Sure. I can get some myself," Walter said as he opened his eyes and slowly got up.

"No. Stay here. You are exhausted... So, I will get you some."

Walter sighed, "Fine." He laid back down, he wasn't going to battle with her. She would win either way.

Paige smiled, she loved the man right in front of her. She slowly got up and turned on her flashlight. Before she walked out of the room, she turned around and saw Walter turn back to his left side and fall instantly asleep. She slowly opened Walter's door and headed toward the kitchen.

As she reached the kitchen, she walked toward the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Water. "Paige?"

Paige jumped up and quickly turned around to see Cabe yawning. "Cabe! You scared me!"

"Sorry, just came in to get some water and was going to check on Walter."

"Oh... I actually just checked on Walter. He is perfectly fine, he was passed out."

Cabe sighed with relief, "I'm glad, thanks for telling me..." Paige handed him a water bottle, "I might as well go back to sleep. Goodnight Paige." Cabe slowly walked back to his recliner.

Paige smiled softly, "Goodnight." She slowly walked back to Walter.

She gently closed the door behind her, as she entered the bedroom. She walked over to Walter and woke him up. "Here," she said to Walter, who just opened his eyes.

Walter grabbed the water bottle, "thank you." He sat up and twisted the lid off and took a few sips of his water. He twisted the lid back in and placed it on the dresser next to him. "You can sit on the bed if you would like," Walter said to Paige who was kneeled on the ground.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

Paige smiled and slowly got up. She sat down on the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling?"

Walter sighed, "To be honest..." Walter leaned against the backboard of the bed, "I am hurting... a lot." He faked a smile, "But, it is getting better." He lied. It still hurt the same. Maybe even worse.

"Good," Paige softly smiled and turned to face Walter.

"How are you feeling?"

"Scared," was all Paige said.

"Why? Ralph is safe now," Walter insisted.

"It's not just Ralph... I am scared for you." Walter gave her a puzzled look. Paige sighed, "I am scared that you won't get better, or that you won't be the same...and..."

"Paige."

"Ya?"

"I will be fine, I am fine. And this time I am serious," Walter smiled at her.

"I know."

"Then why are you scared?"

Paige looked down at her feet, "I don't..." She looks up at Walter, "... don't want you to die."

"Come here." Paige got up and walked around the bed and sat next to Walter.

Walter rapped his right arm around her as Paige rapped her arms around his torso and started to cry, "I..I don't... want Ralph to be in danger... he is..."

"Shhh," Walter said as he pulled her closer. Paige started to hyperventilate. "Ralph is safe now, I am safe..." Walter placed a kiss on Paige's forehead, "I won't let anything happen to Ralph, I promise…Ok?" Paige nodded as she snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

* * *

Next Chapter has Quintis!


	5. Chapter 5

Toby woke up to Sylvester snoring. He looked around the room, Cabe was on the recliner, Sylvester was on the mattress, and Happy was on the other couch. Toby got up and went to grab some water, "What are you doing up?"

Toby turned around to see Happy right behind him, "Getting water, why are you up?"

Happy crossed her arms, "Sylvester, he is snoring like a train."

Toby chuckled, "You can say that again." Toby grabbed another water bottle and handed it to Happy, "Here."

"Thanks," Happy smiled and grabbed the water bottle. Happy walked up to Toby, "Toby can we talk?"

Toby avoided eye contact, "There is nothing to talk about."

"Toby, please let me explain."

"Fine, why are you married?!"

Happy flinched, "I was forced too."

Toby gave her wide eyes, "Forced?"

"Yes..." Happy started to tear up, "He said that I had to marry him or my dad will be killed..."

"Happy," Toby walked up to her and opened his arms, "come here."

Happy nodded and she walked in between his arms, "I am such an idiot."

"You are not, if you were you would not be apart of Scorpion," Toby joked.

She softly laughed. "I am sorry for breaking your heart."

"Don't be, you did it for your dad's safety and that is all that counts."

"Doc?"

"Ya."

"Don't leave."

Toby kissed the top of her head, "I would never dream of it."

* * *

Sorry this Chapter was short... I wrote this about a month ago on my phone... So it seemed long on my phone. Let me know what you think, and if you have any request let me know :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, this chapter is on Waige but is short because I wrote it on my phone instead of my computer...

* * *

Paige wiped her tears of her face and snuggled closer to Walter. She wrapped her arm around his stomach. She felt Walter's arm pull her closer and a kiss on her head. Paige smiled as Walter grabbed a light brown fluffy blanket and put it over him and  
Paige. Paige snuggled closer to Walter, "Thank you." Walter closed his eyes, and leaned his head back against the hardwood board. Paige placed her head on his chest, and closed her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

Paige sighed and she felt another tear roll down her cheek, "I still feel scared."

Walter opened his eyes and looked down at her, "You don't need to be scared... the team and I won't let anything happen to Ralph."

Paige started to cry again, "I know but..."

"Shhh," Walter rapped his other arm around her, and she put her head on his chest.

"I... can't... loose... him... I just... ca... can't."

Walter gave her a small, gentle squeeze, "You won't, trust me... you won't." Paige lifted her head from his chest and she looked into his dark brown eyes. Walter wiped away the tears running down her cheeks, "I made a promise to you remember? I will do  
anything... ANYTHING... to protect you and Ralph." Paige weakly smiled and, laid her head once again on his chest. Walter placed a kiss on her head, "Even if it means 100 percent death."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry it was shorter than usual... let me know what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Who wants pancakes," Cabe asked, as he flipped another pancake.

Sylvester smiled, "I want one please, and Ralph too."

"Same here," Happy and Toby said in union.

Cabe is wearing a dark grey button up shirt with light blue jeans. Toby is wearing a Black sweatshirt with dark blue pants. Happy was wearing an army green colored jacket with a light brown tank underneath and a pair of dark blue pants. Sylvester is wearing his blue and red Super Fun Guy pajamas. Ralph was wearing his clothes from last night, a grey long sleeve shirt with a monster on the front, and a black pair of shorts with red lines on the side.

Cabe put the pancake on a paper plant, "Does anyone know where Walter and Paige are?"

Toby snickered, "Probably do... OWW!" Toby rubbed his side, "What was that for?"

Happy laughed, "It was to tell you to grow up!"

Ralph got up out of his chair, "I will check where Walter is staying." Cabe nodded and Ralph headed his way to the room.

Ralph slowly opened the door and whispered, "Mom? Walter?" Ralph poked his head into the room. Ralph smiled at the sight he saw. Paige was head was rested on Walter's chest with her arm across his stomach and his arm is around her. "Mom," Ralph said a little louder.

Paige slowly lifted her head, "Ralph? What are you doing up?"

"It is 9 am, Cabe is making breakfast so I thought..."

Paige smiled, "Ok baby, we will be out there in a minute." Ralph nodded and closed the door behind him. Paige gave Walter a kiss on his cheek.

Walter slowly opened his eyes, "Hmm, morning."

Paige laughed, "Good morning." Paige gave him a gentle kiss, "Cabe is making breakfast right now." Walter smiled, leaned in, and gave her another kiss. Paige smiled, "Walter… we need to get some food"

Walter leaned in again, "Hmm?"

Paige placed her palm on the side of his face, "I am being serious."

Walter sighed and pulled away, "I guess your right…"

"Hey…" Paige placed her palm back on the side of his face. Walter looked up at her. "I love you."

Walter gave her one more kiss, "I love you too."

Paige smiled, "Come on, let's go get some food." Paige got out of bed and Walter followed her out to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Cabe smiled at the two as they walked in.

"Morning," Walter smiled and mumbled.

Cabe nodded, "Would you like a pancake?"

"Yes, please." Walter looked at Paige who nodded her head, "and Paige would like some too."

 _ **10 minutes later after the team eats, they get back to figuring out who was trying to hurt Ralph.**_

"Ok, so Mr. Baker is an alcoholic, he has no brothers or sisters, he has 2 ex- wives, his mom died when he was 8 from Cancer, and his dad is in Prison for drinking and driving," Sylvester told the team.

"Ok, so we need to find out who he works for and have homeland take care of the rest," Toby sighed with relief.

Walter rubbed his neck, "Ok, so we need to..." Walter put his arm down and grabbed his laptop, "figure out…" Walter started to type, "who this man has connection with…" Walter tilt his head, "Ok, I have a list of names." Walter leaned back in his chair, " _ **Mitchel Ores, Kyle hunt, and John Dineen**_ …"

Paige looked up instantly, "Wait… Did you ju…just say… John Dineen?"

Walter looked up, "Ya wh…" Walter instantlyknew why she asked, "He is your dad…" Walter walked up to Paige and he saw she was trembling, "isn't he." Paige placed her hand over her mouth, she had tears running down her cheek, and she nodded. "Come here." Paige walked into Walter's arms and he wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and started to hyperventilate. She had a bad history with her dad. She told Walter stories about how he was addicted to drugs, and he was sent to Jail when she was 3 months old with Ralph.

Ralph stood up, and walked over to them and tried wrap his arms around the two. Paige weakly smiled, and removed one arm from Walter's back and rapped it around Ralph's, "Thanks baby."

The 3 stopped hugging and Paige stepped back wiping her tears, "So… sorry…"

Cabe stepped next to Walter and gave a small smile, "Don't say sorry, sometimes we need a cry or two."

Paige nodded and Walter smiled, "Do you need some fresh air? We can go for a walk if you want?"

Paige smiled, "I would love too."

Walter's smile got bigger and he walked to the door, "We will be back in a few." Walter opened the door and let Paige go out first. He followed her out the door.

As soon as Walter closed the door, Paige grabbed his hand and linked them together. They stepped down the white stairs, and started on the dirt path. The area that the house was built on was beautiful! There was a big pond near the house, that was the color of the ocean. Paige looked back and saw the small house, it wathe siding on the house was a dark grey that is staring to fade, with white trim. Paige turned her head to Walter who was looking at the pond that was probably about a quarter of a mile away. Paige faced forward, "This place is lovely."

Walter smiled, "It is indeed." Paige stopped in her tracks, turned towards Walter and smiled. Walter turned to face her, "What?"

Paige gave Walter a peck on the lips, "I love you."

Walter smiled and leaned in, "I love you too." Their lips were about to touch when they heard the bushes move. Walter backed away and turned toward the sound, "What the…"

Suddenly, a man jumped out of the bushes and tackled Walter. The man punched Walter in the face, and Walter tried to block the punches. Paige screamed, "WALTER!" Walter punched the man right in the nose, and he fell backwards. Walter turned towards Paige who had wide eyes, "Paige, Run!" Another man with a gun came out of hiding and started to sprint towards them. Walter got back on his feet, "GO!" Paige and Walter both started to sprint towards the pond. It was their best chance, " _ **What if there were more men hiding with guns? What if they were going to attack the team? God, please let the team be safe,**_ " Walter thought.

Paige and Walter matched stride by stride, as they ran to the pond.

 _ **BANG!**_

Paige stopped in her tracks as she saw… In the corner of her eye… The man she loved… laying down on the ground…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)! Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone,

Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter... Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

" _ **Paige stopped in her tracks as she saw… In the corner of her eye… The man she loved… laying down on the ground…"**_

Paige eyes started to water as she knelt down next to the man she loved, "Walter."

Walter coughed, "Pa… Paige."

Paige felt tears run down her face, "Wal…Walter."

"Go… Go… some… where… safe."

Paige grabbed his hand. "I am not leaving you."

Walter started to cough up blood, "No…go."

Paige gently squeezed hand. "Walter… I… am… not… leaving… you," She tried to say in between the sobs.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Paige looked and saw the gunman coming towards them.

"Wait, is that who I think it is," The man who chased them asked. Paige turned her head towards the man. "You just shot the man Boss is after!"

Paige froze at the words the man spoke. _**"No… God No! Please No,"**_ Paige thought.

The gunman stepped up to Paige, who suddenly looked down at Walter, "I guess I did." The gunman wickedly grinned, "Boss will be proud."

"Walter… we need to get out of here," Paige whispered.

The gunman lifted his gun and pointed it at Walter, "Say goodbye, O'Bri…"

Suddenly two gun shots filled the air, the man who chased them fell to the ground. Paige turned her head towards the noise, to see Cabe holding his hand gun, "Step away from them or you will be the one saying goodbye!"

The gunman smiled wickedly, "You and what army?" On cue three men with rifles stepped out from behind the bushes and pointed the weapons on Cabe.

Cabe smirked, "This army." Suddenly, multiple gunshots fired and Cabe's black car came tearing out of the field. Happy was hanging out of the window shooting. Toby jumped out of the car and ran towards Paige and Walter. Cabe started to shoot at the men as Toby reached them.

"Come on Paige let's get 197 safe." Toby crouched down and reached out his hand and grabbed Walter's forearm. "Paige, get on the other side of Walter and help him up." Paige nodded and did what she was told. "Ready… lift." They both slowly lifted Walter up. Toby put Walter's arm around his neck and Paige did the same. "Stay with us Walt!"

They finally reached the SUV and the back door to the car opened. Sylvester reached out and helped them get Walter in the car. They slowly laid Walter down on the floor. Toby sat down next to Walter, and Paige sat on the opposite side. Cabe ran towards the car and jumped into it. Sylvester closed the two doors as Happy slid back into the car in, "Hold on to your hats!" A few more bullets hit the car as Happy pushed on the gas and drove away from the men.

"You alright mom?" Paige looked up and saw her son.

Paige felt her tears coming down her cheeks, as Ralph walked over to her and gave her a small hug. She didn't need to answer his question, because he already knew her answer.

Toby grabbed a rag and pushed against Walter's wound which was on his abdomen "Cabe can you grab my bag?" he said.

Cabe smiled, "Sure thing." He passed back a light grey bag, "Do you need any help?"

Toby smiled, "Actually yes, I could use your help." Cabe made his way back, "Can you apply pressure on his wound?"

Cabe nodded and started to push the rag against his wound. In response Walter groaned in pain. Cabe looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes, "I know it hurts son, but we are trying our best to help." Walter nodded and tightened his fist.

"So, where are we going now," Sylvester asked.

Happy quickly glanced up, "I have an idea where."

"Ok, Cabe. You can stop putting pressure on his wound," Toby directed. Cabe nodded and did what he was told. "Toby grabbed some forceps, and stuck them inside Walter's wound. Walter groaned in response and held his fist very tight. Toby pulled out the forceps, that held a small object covered in blood. "Ok, I got the bullet out now I need to make sure that there is no active bleeding." Toby put a dry sponge into the wound waited a few seconds, then pulled it out. He sighed in relief, "Dry, thank… thank God."

Cabe looked up, "What?"

Toby smiled, "None of Walter's organs are damaged, from what I can see, but I'm pretty sure the bullet barley missed one."

Cabe leaned his head back against the wall of the car, "Thank you God!"

Paige let go of Ralph and turned towards Cabe and Toby, "The men are not after Ralph."

Sylvester tilted his head, "They aren't?"

Paige shook her head, "They are after Walter… When the gunman shot him… he… he…" Paige started to hyperventilate again, "he said… that… he just… sh… sh… shot the man… boss was after…"

"That is why they called me bait," Ralph mumbled.

Paige turned towards her son, "Huh?"

Ralph looked at his mom, "They know that I am really important to Walter… and if I was captured…"

"Walter would risk his life to save him," Toby finished the young boy's sentence.

"Wait…" Paige tilted her head, "If they were after Walter then, why would the guy who broke into the garage… try to take Ralph if Walter was there?"

"That was what I was thinking too…" Sylvester placed his hand in his lap. He looked at Walter, with horrified eyes. "Maybe…" He looked up at Paige, "Maybe they want Walter to suffer…"

* * *

And there you have it! Let me know what you think :)!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone,

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 _ **"That was what I was thinking too…" Sylvester placed his hand in his lap. He looked at Walter, with horrified eyes. "Maybe…" He looked up at Paige, "Maybe they want Walter to suffer…"**_

Paige looked at Sylvester, "Make... Walter... suffer?"

"Why did they not shoot Paige then? I mean... we all know how much she means to him," Happy said.

Sylvester leaned forward so Happy can see him, "My guess is that the gunman was going to try and hit the house but on their way they saw Walter and Paige... So they went for the next best thing."

Toby sighed, "Dang it!"

Paige looked up, "What?"

"Walter needs surgery."

"Ok... let's take him to the hospital," Cabe offered.

Sylvester shook his head, "There is not enough time... and if we take Walter to the hospital, the men could attack..."

Walter groaned and pushed his head against the floor. Toby looked at Happy, "Hap, are we almost there?"

Happy glanced up quickly, "Ya, why?"

Toby sighed, "This is no longer Operation Clean Walter's wounds... Now it is O.G.W.S."

Cabe looked up, "What?"

Toby looked down at his friend, "Operation Give Walter Surgery."

Happy sighed in relief, "We are here."

Toby stood up, "Ok, while we are in Operation G.W.S I will need everyone's FULL attention, ok?" Everyone nodded, "Ok, Happy you will be my assistant, Paige you can keep Walter calm, Sylvester and Cabe you can get the supplies… So let's move!" Sylvester opened the door as Cabe and Toby carefully helped Walter out of the car. Paige grabbed Toby's backpack, Happy got out of the car and rushed towards the door, and Ralph followed close behind.

The house is very beautiful! It's a one-story cabin, with wood logs and a wooden door. There is a brick chimney pointing out of the middle of the roof. There are many trees surrounding the house, with a small creek flowing next to it.

Toby and Cabe finally reached the door as Happy opened it, "Welcome to my Dad's old home."

The inside was amazing! The living room had two brown couches facing a brick fireplace, and the floor was grey carpet. Next to the living room was a huge kitchen, with oak wood cabinets and dark oak wood for the floor. "This place is amazing," Paige smiled.

"Ralph go find a lamp, Sylvester clear the kitchen table, Happy get a blanket and some towels," Toby ordered. They nodded and started to look around. Happy was the first to come back. "Ok. Hap, I need you to place the blanket on the ground by the table… So Cabe and I can lay Walter down."

"Copy that." She placed the light blue blanket on the ground right next to the table. Toby and Cabe lowered Walter on the blanket.

Toby looked at Cabe, "Cabe… I need you to keep pressure on Walter's wound." Sylvester and Ralph walked in, "Ok Sly, get some water boiling on the stove." Ralph found a window close to the table, so he placed the lamp there. Cabe get on one side of the blanket. When I count to 3 we will lift ok?" "Ready Cabe… 1… 2… Lift." They slowly lifted the blanket, and lifted Walter to the table. Walter groaned as they placed him on the table, "Ok, Paige can you hand me my backpack?" Paige nodded and placed his backpack next to Walter's feet on the table. Cabe, I need you to grab rubbing alcohol, some gauze, sponges a shot glass, and a bottle of whiskey. Cabe obediently went on his mission. "Sly, take those towels there", Toby said pointing to the counter, "I want you to boil a couple of them for me, ok? Then remove them with metal tongs and cool them on this sterile paper.

"Copy that," Cabe and Sylvester said at the same time. Cabe nodded to Ralph, "I need you to apply pressure to Walter on his wound, ok?" Ralph nodded in response and traded places with Cabe applying pressure to Walter's left side with both hands. Ralph looked up at Walter and said, "Don't worry Walter… you will be better soon."

Just a few moments later Cabe rushed into the room, carrying the items Toby had asked for as Sylvester anxiously cooled the towels. Toby reached in his backpack and pulled out a small metal tray wrapped in blue paper. It contained the sterile tools he needed for the surgery. He placed it on the table next to Walter and carefully opened it. "Ok, no one touch this except me" Toby said, as he proceeded to open a few small packages into the metal tray. He reached back in the bag and pulled out two pairs of sterile gloves, two handkerchiefs and two masks. "Happy, put this handkerchief on to cover your hair. Put the mask on and tie it in the back. I will put your gloves on you once I get mine on." Paige ran her fingers through Walter's curly hair, softly comforting him. He leaned his head against the table, trying so hard not to close his eyes. "Ok, Paige… I need you to fill up a shot glass with the whiskey and give it to Walter."

Walter groaned, "I… don't… drink…"

Toby sighed, "I know Walt… but it will help numb the pain ok? So please trust me."

Walter nodded and Paige filled the shot glass. She walked over to Walter, "Ok, you Ready…" Walter nodded and Paige poured the whiskey in his mouth. She did this three more times.

Toby nodded, "Ok, Paige you need to do that every 5 minutes ok?"

Paige smiled, "Got it."

Sylvester had finished with the towels, "I boiled the crap out of these towels and let them cool down a little," he said.

Toby nodded, "Ok… we got everything we need… now it is time to give Walter Surgery." Toby turned towards Paige, I need you to give Walter another shot. Paige nodded and did what she was told. Walter grimaced at the taste of the whiskey.

Toby put on his sterile gloves and then put another pair on Happy. "Keep your hands away from you, don't touch anything until I ask, ok?" "Ok," Happy said, "Got it."

Toby looked at Ralph, "Ok Ralph, I need you to gently release the pressure." Ralph did as he was told and placed the rag off to the side on the table. He walked to the living room, so he could not see Walter in pain. Toby nodded to Cabe who grabbed the rubbing alcohol. "OK Walter this is going to hurt." Cabe poured the alcohol on the wound. Walter pushed his head against the table really hard, groaning. Toby told Happy to put the sponges in the wound to soak up the blood so he could see where it was coming from. Toby still couldn't see inside the wound but he was calm and in control so the team would not freak out. Ralph peeked over the couches edge for a quick glance. Walter started to go in and out of consciousness. Toby looked at Walter, "Walt! Stay with me!" He finally found where Walter was bleeding from. Happy was struggled to keep the wound retracted with her other hand but she was trying her best. Sylvester covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Toby selected a clamp, and placed it here on the bleeder, "There. We got it."

Happy and Toby exchanged smiling eyes as they got back to work. Walter starting groaning loudly pushing his head harder against the table. Paige kept running her fingers through his curly hair and whispering encouraging thoughts. Toby pulls a black string from his tray and tied the bleeder off. He cut the end and checks to make sure nothing else was going on. He picked up his cautery pen and eliminated any other bleeding from smaller vessels. It is sufficient and all bleeding is under control. Toby loads a stitch and begins to stitch the wound closed. Walter groaned louder as he tightened his fist around the blanket. "Hang in there buddy, almost done." After a few more painful stitches and a tidy dressing over the wound, Toby sighed in relief, "We are done." Everyone started clapping as Walter relaxed. Ralph rushed over, and gave his mom a tight hug. Toby smiled, "Ok let's get 197 on the couch so he is comfortable." Cabe and Toby slowly lifted Walter using the blanket and put him on one of the brown couches.

Sylvester walked in, "Is it over? Is Walter ok?"

Toby laughed, "Yes Sly. Walter will be ok."

Sylvester clapped his hands and pulled out his phone, "Well let's listen to some music to CELEBRATE!" He pressed play and _**The Best Day of My Life**_ came on. Toby and Happy grabbed the bottle of Whiskey and poured it into two short glasses, toasting "To Walter". Ralph and Sylvester started dancing. Cabe started to clean up with a huge smile on his face. Paige walked over to Walter whose eyes were closed, and sat next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and she felt his arm wrap around her waist. He leaned his head back against the couch, he knew it was not time to celebrate yet.

* * *

And there it is! I had a lot of fun writing this! BUT, I don't know much about medical stuff, so I had a little help from my Aunt with this chapter! Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone,

Here is chapter 10, I hope you enjoy it :) !

* * *

After 3 hours of celebrating, everyone headed to bed. Sylvester took one of the brown couches, Happy and Toby took one of the three rooms, Cabe and Ralph took the middle room, and Walter and Paige took the last room.

Walter slowly limped over to the bedroom, as Paige followed him close behind. She shut the door behind them, the room was big. There was a queen bed in the middle of the room and on each side of the bed there was a wooden night stand. On the right side, there was a huge dark oak wood dresser with a Light grey framed mirror on top of it. Walter slowly started to unbutton his shirt, Paige sat down on the right side of the dark oak wood bed. She looked into the mirror, and saw Walter slowly take of his button-up off, to see he had his white t-shirt on. He opened his zipper on his backpack and pulled out his dark grey sweatpants. Paige got off the bed and knelt on the ground. She grabbed her red suitcase and unzipped it. She pulled out some soft pink pajamas. She got up and turned around to see Walter put on a clean grey shirt. "I am going to go and get ready for bed in the bathroom," said Paige.

Walter turned around and nodded, "Ok." Paige smiled and walked out of the room. Walter put on his sweatpants, and folded his bloody shirts and pants. He pulled out a black bag from his backpack and put his clothes in it. He pulled the red strings on the bag shut and placed it in the corner of the room. He walked over to the bed and pulled on the light brown comforter and slid under it. He leaned his head against the dark oak headboard. Walter closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Paige walked into the room to see Walter asleep. She smiled and slowly closed the door. She put her clothes in her suitcase, zipped it up, and slid it under the bed. She pulled the comforter back and got under it. She placed her head on the fluffy brown pillow, turned onto her right side, and closed her eyes. She felt the bed shift on the left side. She felt an arm wrap around her stomach. Paige opened her eyes to see Walter snuggled up close to her. She smiled and lifted her head so Walter could slide his arm underneath. She placed her head on his arm, and closed her eyes. She felt Walter's warm breath on her neck, which gave her chills. Paige softly laughed as she heard Walter softly snore, oh how she loved him.

/Scorpion

Happy leaned her head against her boyfriend's shoulder, "Today was crazy."

Toby looked down at Happy and gave her a kiss on the head, "You did great."

"You did too." Happy looked up at him and gave him a peck on the lips, "I sure do love you."

Toby smirked, "I love you too."

"What do you think about the man hunting Walter and Ralph?"

Toby sighed, "I am not sure… I just wish this mission would be over so everyone would be safe."

Happy nodded her head in agreement and closed her eyes, "Who would do such a thing? I mean trying to torture a man, then kill him."

"Some people are like that… like Collins."

Happy opened her eyes and got out of the bed. She shoved papers to the ground and grabbed the surface pro that was on their cream colored night stand, "No… No!"

Toby crawled out of the bed, "Hap calm down!" Toby grabbed Happy and turned her around, she was frantic. "What… What is it?" Happy started to hyperventilate trying to get out of his grip. "Happy." Happy started to twist away but Toby kept his grip, "Happy!"

Happy looked into her boyfriend's eyes, "The evidence… was… in front of us this wh… whole ti… time."

Toby tilted his head to the side, "What… What do you mean?"

Happy eyes started to water, "Collins is the one trying to kill Walter."

* * *

And there you go! Let me know what you think :) !


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Everyone,

Sorry it took so long to write chapter 11... I had a hard time writing this chapter, but I am starting to plan out Chapter 12 :)! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The whole team sat in the living room. Happy was standing in front of the red-brick fireplace. She was wearing a gray tank top with her black-leather jacket over it, and some jeans. Toby sat on the brick fireplace, wearing a red sweatshirt with black letters saying "Harvard University" and gray and red pajama pants. Cabe was sitting on the brown-leather recliner, wearing a plain black short-sleeve shirt with blue and black pajama pants. Sylvester and Ralph sat on the right side of the matching couch, wearing matching blue pajamas with red letters spelling "SFG" standing for Super Fun Guy. Walter and Paige sat on the other side of the sofa. Paige was wearing her favorite pink pajamas and Walter was wearing a plain light gray short-sleeve shirt with dark gray sweatpants. "So you… believe that Collins, is the one trying to hurt Walter," Sylvester asked.

Walter put his arm around Paige's shoulder and muttered, "Makes sense." Paige gently slapped his knee.

Happy nodded, "Who else would want revenge on Walt. Think back, when the nuclear power plant was about to explode, what did he Collins do?"

"He wanted Walter to suffer… He kept testing Walter, giving him little information," Ralph proclaimed. He remembered his mom telling him about the crazy mission, "Then, mom told Walter to think of the day Walter sent Mark away."

Happy gave a small smile to Ralph, "Exactly… Then when Collins kidnapped Toby, what did he tell Walter?"

"He told Walter to emit that he was smarter than Walter," Toby and Cabe said in unison.

"So… who else would want revenge on Walter?" Happy crossed her arms in front of her chest, "No one… Collins is the only one I can think of who would want Walter to suffer."

Walter nodded and put his feet on the coffee, "That would make sense..." Walter pushed his feet on the coffee table so he could slide up, "But… the question is where is Collins and how are we going to stop him?"

Toby stood up, "I thought about that..." He walked over to Happy, "Collins has to be somewhere close to the garage, because when we viewed the surveillance video of where the car was going it disappeared after 5 minutes on the freeway."

Sylvester leaned forward, "Which means that Collins is approximately 15 minutes out from the garage."

"How did he find us, though," Paige asked.

"He is a genius working with radio. He probably found a signal on us and tracked us down," Happy told her.

Walter nodded, "So if we discover the signal of the radio…"

"We will find out where Collins is, and then we can make a plan to stop him," Ralph finished.

Cabe stood up, "Well… what are we waiting for let's start hunting!"

Everyone rushed into the kitchen, Walter grabbed his black HP laptop, and Sylvester grabbed the Surface Pro 4. "Ok... I just found the radio signal," Sylvester said. "It is on South Martel Avenue."

Toby nodded, "So Collins is somewhere on South Martel… Now the question is, how are we going to stop him?"

Walter yawned, "I still don't know…"

Paige walked forward, "What if we call Homeland to get him?"

Walter sighed, "I wish it was that simple… but knowing Collins, he probably knows that we are headed his way. So, he probably is getting traps set up or something."

Happy looked up, "That's it!" Walter leaned his head to the left in confusion. "We can send a drone over and search the place out, it sounds easy, but I believe it will work."

Sylvester nodded, "I think that will work, but one problem, the drone is in the garage. How do we know if Collins and his men didn't take it?"

"Well, I guess we will find out." Cabe grabbed his keys, "Grab your belongings, everyone, because we are going to kick some butt!"


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy Chapter 12!

* * *

 _ **"Well, I guess we will find out." Cabe grabbed his keys, "Grab your belongings, everyone, because we are going to kick some butt!"**_

Walter pushed open the door to the garage, "They left everything the way it was when we left." He slowly walked to his desk, as Sylvester walked through the door.

Sylvester rushed over to his desk and picked up the drone and the remote, "I hope our plan works."

Walter opened a drawer and drew out a black box, "Me too Sly, me too." Walter and Sylvester both jogged out of the garage, and jumped into the back of the SUV. Walter sat down next to Paige and Ralph, and Sylvester sat on the other side with Toby. Walter opened the black box and handed everyone a COM. "All right, we need to figure out the best way to get to Collins, and this may involve splitting up..." Walter sets the COM in his ear, "So, first we are going to have Sylvester's drone check the perimeter…"

Sylvester looked up from the drone, "Then we will need to figure out if Collins set any traps."

Paige tilted her head, "What sort of traps?"

Ralph looked up at his mom, "Well, that we don't know, so that is why we need the drone to check the perimeter." Ralph laid his head against his mother's side.

Happy looked up from the rearview mirror, "Sly, do you have the drone ready? Because we are at South Martel Avenue."

Sylvester nodded and handed Walter the drone as the car went to a halt. Walter opened the back door and leaned out the door with the drone in his hand. Sylvester turned on the remote and launched the drone from Walter's hand into the sky, "Okay, she is up in the air."

Walter closed the door and sat back down, "Okay, once Sylvester checks the perimeter… Cabe, Sylvester, Paige, and I will…"

"Walt… I think you should stay here," Toby leaned forward.

Walter turned his head towards Toby, "Why do you think that?"

"Well… Collins is the one after you so maybe you should stay behind with Ralph and I just in case something goes wrong with the drone."

Cabe turned around, "I think you should Walter… We don't want you to be more hurt." Walter looked at him worriedly, "Don't worry son, we will be safe."

Walter mumbled, "Fine, I will stay."

Sylvester looked up, "Okay, it looks all clear. We can head out."

Cabe and Happy opened their doors, and hopped out of the car. Sylvester got up and opened the back door again. Paige kissed Walter's cheek and followed Sylvester out the doorway. Walter leaned forward, "Be careful."

Paige turned around and smiled, "We always are." She closed the door right behind her.

Toby grinned, "A kiss on the cheek…"

"Shut it," Walter grumbled.

…

Cabe, Sylvester, Happy, and Paige walked down the dark street. Paige turned on her flashlight, "Is the building, a big building or is it like a house?"

Sylvester pulled out his phone and turned on his flashlight, "It is a big building, bigger than the garage."

"I can't believe that we are doing this in our pajamas," Happy mumbled.

Cabe chuckled, "We were in a rush."

Sylvester pointed straight ahead, "There it is."

"Okay, so we will need to split up… Paige you go with Cabe and Sylvester will go with me," Happy instructed.

Cabe nodded, "Copy that… Paige and I will take the back entrance."

Happy smiled, "Good Luck."

Paige returned the smile, "You too."

…

Toby sighed, "Do you guys see anything?"

" _ **Nothing yet… the place is really empty," Cabe spoke through the COM.**_

Walter held his surface in his hands, "That's weird, the drone sees the black car that belongs to John."

 _ **Sylvester spoke worriedly, "Maybe, they are hiding…"**_

Toby shook his head, "Come on Sly, stop being a baby."

 _ **"Knock it off Doc," Happy sighed angrily.**_

"Walt, can I see the Surface," Ralph asked.

"Sure buddy." Walter handed Ralph the computer and leaned his back against the wall.

Toby folded his hands in his lap, "This is boring."

Walter sighed, "Tell me about it."

Suddenly a loud gunshot sounded in the COMs, making the two men jump. Cabe's voice appeared once again, _**"Paige GET DOWN!"**_ Several more gunshots sounded through the COMs. _**"PAIGE!"**_

Walter jumped out of his seat and hit the door open. Toby jumped up to try to stop his best friend, "Walter! Stop!" Toby realized he was too late, because his best friend was already racing to save the love of his life.

* * *

Let me know what you think :)!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think :)!

* * *

 _ **Walter jumped out of his seat and hit the door open. Toby jumped up to try to stop his best friend, "Walter! Stop!" Toby realized he was too late, because his best friend was already racing to save the love of his life.**_

Walter pushed open the metal door, "Paige! Cabe!" He slowly walked in the dark area with several rusty white boxes. "Happy! Sly!" He heard footsteps slowly approach him. Walter spotted a long metal pole on the ground and picked it up, "Who is there?"

A dark figure appeared from behind one of the rustic white boxes. "Well, Well, Well, looks like 197 is here to save the day." The dark figure walked forward into the light that shone through the windows, showing that the dark figure was Mark Collins. He was wearing a plain blue sweatshirt with jeans. "I am rather surprised that you endured my first attack O'Brien."

Walter felt his jaw lock, "Where are they?"

Mark chuckled, "Don't worry Walter…" Walter tightened his hold on the metal pole. "They are safe with me."

"No one is safe with you," Walter growled.

Mark put his hands to his heart, "Ouch, that was hurtful. Someone still needs to work on their EQ."

"Where are they," Walter yelled, his eyes flashed with anger.

Mark grinned wickedly and snapped his fingers. Four men walked out wearing black jumpsuits and a black mask, each one pushing a team member. "You guys are really predictable." Mark step towards Walter, "I knew someone would figure out that it was me." Another man appeared wearing the same outfit as the other four men. He was pushing Ralph and Toby forward, "Next time you should hide better."

Ralph was trembling and had wide eyes. Behind him was the man who tried to harm Ralph at the garage, John Baker. "Don't hurt them Collins," Walter heard his voice tremble.

"Don't hurt them?" What about the time you hurt me?" Mark shook his head, "When you kicked me out several years ago."

"It was for the team's good, your good."

"My good?" Mark tightened his fist, "You really think sending me to a mental hospital is for my own good? Well then…" John pushed Ralph to Mark, "I guess this is for your own good." Mark grabbed Ralph's arm and pulled out a knife. He raised the weapon, "Now you will feel my pain Walter!"

Paige tried to push forward, but the man holding her pulled her back, "No! Please NO!"

Before Mark could stab Ralph, Walter tackled Collins to the ground, and punched him in the nose. Mark punched Walter right in the jaw and pushed Walter off him. Walter bent over, gasping,

"Leave them alone. This is our battle, not there's."

Mark stood up and griped his knife, "They are the reason I was kicked out." He took a step towards Walter, "You know how bad that hurt me Walter..." Walter pushed himself off the floor and stood up. "So, the only way to return the favor is to make you…" Collins raised his knife again, "suffer." Walter ducted as Mark tried to stab him. He raised his fist and punched Mark once again making him stumble backwards.

Paige pushed back against the man holding her trying to escape, but the man gripped her arms tighter. "Walter!"

"Shut it," the man grumbled. John walked forward and grabbed Ralphs arm and pulled him back.

"Walter," Ralph cried. Tears filled the young genius's eyes as he watched his mentor.

Mark got his balance again, "Wow, you have learned some moves since I last saw you O'Brien. It is going to be a lot harder to kill you." Happy shoved the man holding her back and kicked him in the groin. The man slammed Happy into the wall and took hold of her arms again.

Walter looked at each of his team members. Cabe had blood on his face with a few cut marks on it, the side of Happy's face was bleeding, Sylvester was unharmed and so was Toby, and Paige had blood on her arm, leg, and neck. Suddenly, Mark swiped the knife above Walter's left eye, making Walter fall over. "Down a rabbit hole O'Brien?" Walter grunted and slowly forced himself back up. "You are too easy…" Mark hit Walter in the jaw, making Walter fall again. "Emit it Walt, I am smarter and stronger than you. You need me on the team."

Walter looked up at Mark panting, "You are not smarter than me and you will never... NEVER be a part of team scorpion."

"You will regret that O'Brien," Mark growled. He pulled out a handgun and pointed it at each team member, "Which one should be killed first..." Walter tried to get up but Mark kicked him hard in the stomach. Mark slowly pointed at each member, "Eeny meeny miny Moe." He stopped, and put his hand on the trigger.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that there is going to be two more chapters to this story. But I am already working on another chapter story :)

* * *

 _ **"You will regret that O'Brien," Mark growled. He pulled out a handgun and pointed it at each team member, "Which one should be killed first..." Walter tried to get up but Mark kicked him hard in the stomach. Mark slowly pointed at each member, "Eeny meeny miny Moe." He stopped, and put his hand on the trigger.**_

Mark smiled wickedly as he pointed the trigger at Paige. "Say goodbye to the love of your life Walter."

"NO," Ralph screamed.

Mark turned his head towards Paige, "Goodbye Waitress." He slowly started to pull the trigger.

On the spur of the moment, Walter jumped up and yanked Mark's arm up. A gun Shot filled the room, making Sylvester jump. Mark hit Walter's face with the side of the gun. Walter kneed Collin's stomach and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out his phone and slid it towards Ralph, "Call 911!"

Ralph nodded and kicked John in the nuts and ran towards the phone. He picked it up and ran out the door with Toby and John behind.

Ralph sprinted out the door and turned into an alley. He opened a dumpster and climbed into it. He dialed the 3 digits, and a man answered the phone...

 _ **"Hello, this is 911 dispatchers, what is your emergency?"**_

Ralph felt tears run down his cheeks, "Hi, my name is Ralph Dineen." Ralph started to hyperventilate, "My mom... an... and her co-workers are held... captive on 1867 South Mar... Martel Avenue... and the person who is holding them... captive is... is named Mark Collins.

 _ **"Don't worry, help is on the way..."**_

"Please hurry, one man is... severely injured... and he... he is trying... to fight... the... man..."

 _ **"Calm down, we are sending some help... where are you at?"**_

"I... I am hid... hiding in... in a dumpster."

…

Toby chased John out the door, and tackled him. He threw a punch at John, "That is for holding my friends and I captive…" Toby punched him again, "and that one is for trying to kill my friend!"

John swung and hit Toby on the right side of his face, making Toby fall off him. He got up from the ground, "You are such an idiot, I wonder why your friend picked you instead of Mark."

Toby jumped up, shoved John into the wall, and he punched him hard in the nose.

…

Mark pushed Walter against the wall, and punched him in the nose. Walter kneed Collins him in the stomach and punched him below his right eye. Mark returned the hit, "Face it Walt, you can't win."

Walter grunted as Mark hit him in the chest. Paige struggled to get out of the man holding her grip. "WALTER!" She pushed forward, but the man pulled her back. Mark punched Walter in the nose again. Paige felt tears run down her face, "Walter." Mark pushed away from Walter, making him fall to the ground gasping.

Mark walked over to his gun and picked it up, "You are too easy." He pointed the gun at Walter and smiled wickedly. Paige closed her eyes and started to weep. A loud gunshot filled the air.

Paige opened her eyes and saw that the man shot was Mark Collins. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Paige turned her head to see 4 police officers. The men holding Paige, Sylvester, Cabe, and Happy lifted their hands. "GET ON THE GROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!"

"MOM!" Paige turned to see her son running towards her.

"Ralph!" Paige squat down and hugged her son, "You okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yes, mom, are you okay?"

Paige hugged her son tighter, "Yes, baby, I am." She looked up to see Toby hugging Happy, Sylvester is throwing up in the corner, the officers arresting Mark and his men, and Cabe helping Walter up to his feet. Ralph stopped hugging his mom and ran over to Walter, and Paige watched the older genius embrace her son in his arms.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Let me know what you think :)!


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay Walt, you are good to go," Toby told his friend with a smile. "You don't have really bad wounds… but you will be sore for a while." Walter nodded and pushed himself off the red leather couch. He was wearing a plain black sweatshirt with blue and black pajama pants. He limped over to his desk and sat down on his office chair. Toby got up from the coffee table and walked over to Happy's desk where she was fixing her motorcycle. "Hey, I was wondering… if you would like to… see a movie with me?"

Happy looked up from her bike, "Depends." She was holding a wrench and wearing an army green jacket with a grey tank under it, with her hair up in a ponytail.

Toby tilted his head, "On what?"

"The movie."

Toby smiled, "You pick."

Happy slowly got up and placed her wrench on the table, "How about…" She leaned against her bench, " _ **The martin**_?"

Toby smirked, "Isn't that out on Blue-ray and DVD?"

Happy pushed herself of the table, "There is a thing called a Red Box idiot." She grabbed Toby's keys and tossed it to him, "What are you waiting for let's go."

"Nothing, let's go sweetie." Toby followed Happy towards the door, "We're going to head home."

Paige looked up from her desk, "Okay, have fun."

Sylvester waved at them, then returned to organizing his desk. He was still wearing his blue and red Super Fun Guy pajamas. Toby tilted his hat, "Thanks, you too" and closed the door.

…

"I am surprised at how long that Red Box line was," Toby said. He tossed his keys onto the counter.

"Same here. Who knew _**Finding Dory**_ would be so popular… literally everyone in that line was there for it." Happy sat down on the brown leather couch. Toby opened the Blue-Ray player and placed the disk in it. Then, he closed it and sat down next to Happy. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her. "I am so glad we stopped Collins today. Now everyone is safe."

"Same here. I feel like this mission brought the team closer." Toby skipped a commercial.

Happy nodded, "I didn't get much sleep though… with Sylvester snoring."

Toby chuckled, "I bet NASA could hear him." Happy started to laugh making Toby smile. "Oh, look the movie is starting."

Happy looked up at Toby, "I love you."

Toby looked at her, "I love you too." He gave her a loving kiss.

Two hours later, the couple was snuggled up dead asleep.

* * *

I am not very good at writing Quintis chapter's but I hope you enjoyed it... let me know what you think :)!


	16. Chapter 16

Paige slowly opened the door to the loft, "Ralph? Walter?" She walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "Walter? Ralph? You up here?" She walked to Walter's bedroom door and slowly opened it. A smile overcame her face as she saw Walter dead asleep with his head against the black head board, and Ralph asleep with his head on Walter's shoulder. Paige closed the door, and went into the small kitchen. _**"They need their sleep,"**_ Paige thought. She opened a dark wooden cupboard and grabbed a blue glass cup. She walked over to the faucet, and turned on. Then, she filled up her cup, and sat down on the brown leather couch. She closed eyes, _**"The mission is over…"**_ She smiled, "Ralph is safe."

"I told you." Paige turned around to see Walter walking towards her with a smirk on his face. "I never break promises." Walter sat down next to Paige and put his arm around her.

Paige kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder, "How is Ralph?"

Walter rubbed her shoulder, "Great, he is out… like a light."

"You were too," She said playfully.

Walter turned to face her, "I love you."

Paige smiled and gave him a loving kiss, "I love you too." Walter leaned in again catching her lips into another kiss. "What are we going to tell Ralph?"

Walter pulled away, "Tell Ralph what?"

Paige laughed, "About us."

Walter smiled, "Well, I think he already knows."

Paige tilted her head, "What makes you say that?"

Walter started to chuckle, "Because he is standing right behind us."

Paige turned around frightened to see Ralph smiling, "Ralph… I didn't see you there?"

Ralph walked to the front of the couch and sat on the glass coffee table, "Don't worry mom… I am happy you two are together."

Paige smiled, "Are you just saying that or do you mean it?"

Ralph got up and sat down next to his mom, "I mean it… You love Walter as much as I do…" Ralph looked up at his mentor who was smiling, "And that is a lot."

Paige and Walter started to laugh, and Ralph joined in too. Paige wrapped her arms around Ralph, "I am glad you're happy." Ralph smiled and hugged her back, and the smile was real, not a fake smile, a real, happy smile.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Protector, let me know what you think :)! I am making another chapter story... I am working on Chapter 1 already, and I am super excited to publish it!


End file.
